


punk'd

by jxnathanbyers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: Jax and Kendra thinks it's an awesome idea to prank the crew; Mick joins them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> since i'm literally incapable of writing a fic without mick, here's one of him bonding with jax and kendra! (i miss her so much *cries*)

“He’s going to kill us,” Kendra breathed in Jax’s ear, nervously bouncing up and down. 

 

They were in Mick’s room which was punishable by death and/or torture- that’s what the sign said on the door anyway. Jax placed the bowl of whipped cream on the nightstand as quietly as he could, turning to look at Kendra and placing a finger on her lips to shush her. Jax moved his hand towards Mick, trying not to pay attention to Kendra behind him who was biting her nail. Then they jumped as the hand darted out and wrapped around Jax’s arm. 

 

“What are you two doing?” Mick asked calmly, still with his eyes closed. 

 

Jax shared a nervous and scared look with Kendra. “Uh, pranking you?”

 

Mick snapped his eyes open, looking over at the bowl of whipped cream and the feather tucked in Jax’s pocket. “ _ This  _ is the best prank you two can come up with? You definitely need my help.” He whipped the covers off, opened one of the drawers on the nightstand, and pulled out a pair of socks, pulling them on his feet. 

 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Kendra whisper-shouted.

 

Mick grunted, “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m helping you prank the rest of the crew.” He stood up and stretched then turned to face Jax and Kendra. “Starting with Haircut, since he stole the last brownie. Now, do you know where I can find a whole bunch of saran wrap?”

* * *

 

“This is  _ insane _ .” Jax was laden with saran wrap, Kendra as well. They had just finished scouring the entire ship for the wrap, finally scoring enough to wrap a few of the crew’s items. They were even going to wrap a few of their items as well, the only one not having items wrapped would be Rip because they decided he was going to be their scapegoat. 

 

Mick looked over his shoulder. “Don’t worry. He’s a heavy sleeper.”

 

They pushed open to the door to find Ray in a starfish position, the blanket nearly lying on the floor. Snores came from the man and his chest rose and fell. Mick glanced at him then bent down to uncover the man’s shoes from under the blanket. He handed the shoes to Kendra who then began to wrap them. When that was finished, Mick set the shoes back under the bed and they tiptoed out of there, hiding laughs under a hand. 

 

Now they were outside of Sara’s room. They all shared looks between them before silently tiptoeing away. 

 

The next room was Martin’s. “You better stay out here just in case he can feel your mind or some shit.” Mick patted Jax on the shoulder then he and Kendra went into the room to find Martin curled up on his bed. They looked around the room to find something to wrap before finally spotting a stuffed animal nestled in Martin’s arms. Mick reached down and gently pulled it away, gave it to Kendra to wrap, and then put it back into Martin’s arms. After that, they snuck to their own rooms and then jumped as they spotted Leonard down the hall. 

 

“What the  _ hell  _ are you three doing? It’s 2 in the morning.” 

 

“We’re pranking the crew,” Mick responded, gesturing to the saran wrap.

 

Len shrugged. “Carry on.”

 

Mick went into his room and wrapped his favorite match; Jax wrapped one of his football trophies that he had brought from home; Kendra wrapped a knife that Carter had given her. Then they crept to Rip’s room, opened the door fast, and threw the saran wrap in there.

* * *

 

Mick, Kendra, and Jax woke up to find Ray, Martin, and Rip screaming and shouting. They got out of their rooms, took one look at each other, and smiled. 


End file.
